Harvest Moon
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Basic story of Harvest Moon 64


Harvest Moon

Wake up Jack said Jacks father.  What is it, it's two in the mornin'.  It's grandpa, he's in the hospital.  WHAT!  What happened?  He woke me up and said he didn't feel to well, and then we heard a chicken screech outside.  Then what?  He went outside to check on it and didn't come back for fifteen minutes so I went to check on him and he had collapsed on the chicken coop floor.  Great the one time I visit him a year and now he's hurt, great Jack thought.  Come on we have to go visit him in the hospital.  Ok, let me just grab my jacket.  They arrived at the hospital at about four.  Grandpa?  Jack!  What happened grandpa?  I went outside to find a chicken ripped apart.  I looked at how it was eaten and I knew it could only have been coyotes.  Then what happened asked Jack?  I went out to the coop to get my gun and the coyote was in the coop and jumped me, scared me so bad I guess I had a heart attack.  I guess your dad had showed up really soon otherwise I would have been chow for that thing.  Dad, you never said you saw a coyote.  Well, I, uh.  Your father knew you would be out there if he told you there was a coyote out there.  He didn't want you hurt.  Well, ok I'll buy that Jack said.  Dad are you ok Jacks dad asked?  No, he said the doctors said that that scare might just kill me.  Then how are you conscious right now Jack asked?  I'm on medication so strong right now I could do anything, but it won't last long and they said that the body could only stand the stuff once.  So how long until you're… gone?  I'd say about ten minutes tops.  Um Glenn.  Ya dad.  Could you give Jack and I a moment alone?  Sure dad.  Grandpa, I don't want you to die.  You have to let go Jack; I don't want you to be sad.  I only have one request of you said Jack said grandpa sounding a lot weaker all of a sudden.  What is it grandpa, anything you name it I'll do it.  Bring the farm back to life.  What?  Work on the farm and bring it back.  Ok, I'll do it grandpa.  Now I must say goodb….  Grandpa?  Jack knew he was dead, and he felt as if he was going to cry.  The funeral was the next day.  Jack was going to fulfill his grandpa's request.  He would get started on the first day of spring.

            It was the first day of spring and him and his father were saying goodbye.  I'll visit you in three years and see how you are doing, you know just check up on you.  Ok Jack answered.  Without any more talk Jacks father left.  Ok Jack thought first I have to clear all of this crap out.  It took Jack a whole day of clearing out to get done.  He would start farming tomorrow.  It was spring second and he needed plants bad, so he went down to Flower Lilia.  What do you guess have for spring Jack asked.  We have turnips, potatoes, and cabbage replied the owner.  Hmmm, I only have three hundred gold so I'll take a bag of each.  Ok said the owner.  Say you look new around here.  Ya I'm Jack I took over my grandpa's farm.  Oh that's nice; say have you met my daughter Popurie yet?  No not yet replied Jack.  POPURIE yelled Popurie's mom come here.  Yes mom replied Popurie.  At the top of the stairs was a pink haired girl that was pretty hot.  This is Jack; he took over the old farm down the street.  Oh that's great exclaimed Popurie.  Ya well it was nice meeting both of you.  Man she was pretty hot Jack thought.  Jack walked for a while and saw a bakery.  I could use some food, especially since I usually only eat once a day.  How can I help you asked the bakery owner? Hey you're the new guy right?  Ya names Jack.  Oh my names Jeff.  Hey Jeff.  Um… give me some cake.  Ok three hundred fifty gold.  What!  Fuck that!  Fine then just don't eat here.  I don't think I will Jeff!  Fine Jack Ass!  Hey don't make fun of my name like that!  Elli please escort this man out.  Sure ok!  Elli had short brown hair and was kind of fat.  When Jack got outside he shuddered at the thought of thinking every girl in this village was hot.  Hey you look like a guy who could use a drink.  Huh?  Who are you Jack asked.  Names Duke, I run the bar down the street.  It opens at six, why don't you come on down tonight.  Ok thanks Duke.  There was a craft store on his left he decided to go in.  Welcome to my store can I help you?  No just browsin'.  Hey aren't you that guy who just moved here.  Ya I'm Jack.  Oh, my name is Blaine.  Well I don't have much money right now so I'll be leavin'.  Later.  There was another store connected to it so he decided to pay a visit.  Hey Jack!  How do you know who I am?  Word travels fast in a small town.  Well my names Rick.  Hi, I better be goin', no money to spend.  Well ok bye.  The rest of the day went pretty good he visited every place in town.  Now it was six and he was going to check out the bar.  

He loved this town when he was a kid because you could drink when you were a teen.  It was crowded, but he found a table with Rick, Harris, Cliff, and Doug.  Hey Jack said Duke.  Hey what'll ya have Jack?  How about a beer.  Your first ones on the house.  Thanks Duke.  No problem kid.  Here ya go.  Man that waitress is hot Jack said.  Ya that's Karen said Rick hottest girl in town.  Oh I don't know said Harris I got my eyes on some one else.  Who asked Rick?  Uh, some one.  Who asked Cliff?  I told you some one.  Who asked Doug?  Leave me alone.  Oh come on ya pansy taunted Kai.  Oh screw you guys I'm goin home.  So Harris got up and left.  What a wuss said Kai.  Ya I guess so said Jack. Another beer Jack asked Sam.  No money man.  I'll put it on your tab.  Oh, ok.  You like the beer here Jack asked Kai?  Ya this is a lot better than city beer.  Well how would you like to win a lifetime supply of wine by drinkin that beer.  Ya sure!  Well than I challenge you to a drinking contest.  All right yelled Rick finally some action.  If you win you get a lifetime supply of wine from the vineyard.  KAI!  What Karen?  You don't own the vineyard!  Don't worry Karen said Doug (Karen's father/owner of the vineyard) Kai's done this tons of times and has never lost except to you.  Ok fine.  Now if you lose Jack I want all of your crops when they grow.  Ok you're on said Jack.  They both gulped down their first, second, and third beers with ease.  By their fourth beers both men were starting to slow down and get drunk.  You… you're gonna lose Juck Kai said.  No you are Pie.  Don't make fun of my name.  Both were on their eighth beer by now.  Oh, oh, oh, BOOM!  Kai hit the floor with a bang.  I woon Jack said.  Holy shit how did Kai lose, He's never lost!  Well I won't take away your prize, there is a tankard of wine in our basement.  You can go down there and get wine anytime you want.  Thunks Dougs.  BAM!  Jack hit the floor with a bam.  Ok pick him up and drag him back to his house.

Jack woke up and he was hurtin.  Whoa what happened last night?  Oh ya, he won that drinking contest.  All right, free wine!  He planted and watered his crops then went out into the crossroads.  He decided to check out Moon Mountain.  Wow Jack thought this place is huge.  There was a middle-aged man asleep down by the river fishing.  All of a sudden his line started wiggling, he had something!  Hey fishing guy!  Huh, what?  You got a bite. Oh,… ohohohoho man this thing is huge!  Thank you so much kid, what's your name?  My name is Jack.  Well Jack you saved me from losing a huge fish.  There has to be a way for me to thank you.  Look it's no problem man.  Jack my name is Greg, this is your reward.  I hope you like fishing.  Greg gave Jack a fishing pole.  Thanks Greg.  No problem Jack.  Jack walked over across a bridge to a little building.  He read the sign outside.  Carpenters.  If I had wood I'd get something, oh well maybe some other time.  There was a small cave out back of the Carpenters.  He decided to check it out.

What will Jack find in the cave?  Sprites perhaps?  This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic.  Please review. HH


End file.
